


Relationship

by Cielo La Solitaria (SkyTheLoner)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad(?) Translation, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Rare Pairings, Spanish Translation, google translate, most likely, oh boy, the pronouns probably didn't translate properly
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/Cielo%20La%20Solitaria
Summary: A Spanish translation of some of my fanfictions on my main pseud.





	1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> IDK why I made these weird pairings...
> 
> My usage of singlar "they" is not going to translate well... :/ XD

Pearl está sentada en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza gacha cuando Amethyst entra en la habitación. La mujer más joven está sosteniendo una bolsa de patatas fritas en sus manos y camina hacia Pearl, tirando su cuerpo sobre los cojines.

"¿Estás bien?" ella les pregunta, sonando ligeramente preocupada.

"Estoy confundido", admiten en voz baja, sus ojos azules se centran en el suelo. Amethyst inclina su cabeza.

"'¿Sobre que?" Su novia se acerca, dándoles toda su atención.

Perla suspira. "Acerca de", corrigen en broma, antes de que su cara frunce el ceño. "Acerca de ... ¿Qué pensaría ella?"

Collares de amatista en la imagen de arriba de la puerta. "Demonios si lo sé. Pero ..." Su novia los abraza suavemente, tratando de animarlos. "... Sé que a ella le gustaría que te estés mudando, y ..." Ella se calla otra vez, besando a Pearl en la punta de su nariz. "... que no voy a dejar a mi novio y novia".

"Entonces, ¿no vas a tomar Zircon y te vas?" Pearl pregunta, besando a Amethyst en la frente. "Tú y - nuestra - novia han estado muy cerca últimamente". Pero Pearl se está riendo. Es más fácil charlar sobre esto, que sobre ella.

"¡Diablos no!" ella dice. "En todo caso, Zir se llevaría a Steven y escaparía y se acurrucaría con él para siempre como la madre que es".

"Ella lo haría." Pearl sonríe y abraza fuertemente a su novia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before the first one.

"Prometo que valdrá la pena", le dice Smoky a Pearl con entusiasmo.

Rose sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Perla suspira. "Será mejor que ..." Diablos, ¿por qué ella está saliendo con ellos o con Rose? Ella se siente como una extraña. La forma en que los ama es demasiado diferente de la forma en que se amaban. Sus sentimientos no eran platónicos, claramente, pero ...

"Entonces, ¿es eso un sí?" Smoky pregunta.

"Supongo que sí", responde ella. Soy un desastre, piensa, riendo en silencio.

"No te preocupes", le susurra Rose. "Todo estará bien."

Tal vez...

"¡Oye!"

Pearl se da vuelta para ver a un extraño sonriéndole.

"¡Amatista!" Smoky grita. Dirigiéndose a Rose y Pearl, dicen: "¡Este es mi primo! Creo que ella es mi prima ..." Se van. "Ella es familia".

Pearl asiente.

Amatista le da otra sonrisa.

"Encantado de conocerte", dice Pearl, devolviéndole la sonrisa.


End file.
